


Day #7: Couple's First

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: First of most things
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Kudos: 70





	Day #7: Couple's First

**Author's Note:**

> This might follow up with my New School, New Friends story but it’s not set in stone but the first scene is from when they meet.

**Felinette Month Day 7: Couple’s First** ****

**First Meeting**

Marinette had just transferred into her new school after being bullied out of her last one. She had gotten to school early to get her schedule and now she was waiting for her new class representative. She decided to look over her schedule. 

After looking over the schedule, Marinette looks up from her paper and notices a blonde boy making his way to where she and the front office lady are waiting. By the looks of it, the class representatives wear a different uniform than the other students. He had on a white-collar shirt, a black blazer with red buttons over it, red and black plaid pants, black shoes, a black and green watch, and was carrying a black satchel. 

“Good morning Mlle Bauer” The boy greeted the front desk lady

“Good morning to you too Felix” Mlle Bauer greeted the boy known as Felix, “We have a new student starting today and I know you would normally only handle the business side of being a representative but Rosemarie had an appointment today she couldn’t miss”

“It’s alright Mlle Bauer, I knew about Rosemarie’s appointment,” Felix assured Mlle Bauer, “Now where is the new student?”

“Right here” Marinette giggled. She knew she was small, her mother is still half a head taller than her.

Felix’s eyes widen as he looks at her because he is one foot taller than her. “My deepest apologies I hadn’t seen you standing there” 

“It’s alright, it happens all the time” Marinette reassured him, “I am 4 '11'’”

“I see well I apologize again Mlle?” Felix Inquired

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Marinette greeted the boy and extending her hand

“Felix Culpa” Felix introduced himself taking Marinettes hand and giving her a firm shake

**First Confession**

Felix and Marinette were hanging out at Marinette’s place after school. Felix had stayed for dinner at the recommendation of Sabine, he set a reminder on his phone about this day to tell his mother later about the invitation from Sabine. After dinner, Marinette and Felix moved to the living room while Sabine and Tom went to their room. They had just finished playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Felix lost immensely.

“How?, Marinette, How?” Felix exclaimed, “You had less than half your life”

“I’m Marinette” Was all Marinette said

“I’m starting to get that” Felix said with a smile

“Wanna watch some movies?” Marinette asked as she grabbed the remote in case he said yes

“Sure,” Felix agreed, “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Let’s watch ‘To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before’, It’s such a good romance movie” Marinette suggested, “Or do you have a movie in mind?”

“No, I’m okay with watching that movie,” Felix assured her.

So they began to watch the movie and since it was already late Marinette began to doze off. So when Marinette finally fell asleep, her head fell onto Felix’s shoulder which surprised him. He then saw that she had fallen asleep so he moved her gently onto his lap. He stared at her sleeping face, forgetting the movie completely and carefully put his hand on her cheek.

“You came into my life without even knowing how much you would change it, you took your time in getting to know me for me and accepted me and my walls, you accepted my friends, you didn’t judge me for all my faults, you helped me with my anxiety, you are are the most caring person I got to know and before I knew it,” Felix whispered, “I had fallen in love with you”

**First Date**

Marinette was nervous, no, she was beyond nervous. She was feeling very anxious and excitable. The reason being was that she was finally going on a date with Felix. So she called the girl squad over; Ruby, Terra, Allegra, Rosemarie, Jake, and Nyx. They were helping her get ready for the date and helping how she was going to do her hair. Marinette was trying freaking out and was changing in and out of a lot of outfits behind the room divider freaking out, Ruby was on Marinette’s bed laying on her stomach, Terra and Allegra were on each other on Marinette’s lounge, Rosemarie and Jake were sitting on the floor, Nyx was in the computer chair. They were watched as Marinette was freaking out on what to wear when Ruby decided to interrupt her rant.

“Do you know where he’ll be taking you?” Ruby asked Marinette

Marinette stopped and looked at her then looked at the others before responding, “All he said was to dress formally but not too formal.”

“Let us raid your clothes to combine a perfect outfit,” commanded Rosemarie

Marinette sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Jake and Terra looked through her shirts, skirts, and dresses, they found an empire red dress. Rosemarie was looking through the jackets and coats she found a black short long sleeve dress jacket. Allegra was looking through bracelets and earrings and found a gorgeous black bracelet that went wonderfully with the simple black dangle earrings she also found. Ruby was looking at the shoes and trying to find ones that would look great with the empire dress along with looking for the perfect bag and she found red 3-inch heels and a red and black wallet purse. Nyx was in charge of Marinette's hair, nails, and makeup so she got to work on Marinette's nails so they had time to dry so she painted those a red shade, gave her a natural look with slightly dark lipstick and had put half her hair up with a hairpin and curled her hair.

They had just finished when Marinette's mom called to them that Felix was there. So the group headed down first and gathered next to Marinette's mom. Then Marinette came down looking more gorgeous than normal leaving Felix breathless.

“For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful,” Felix said

This made Marinette blush and the group squeal. Sabine then took some photos and sent the couple on their way. Felix opened her side of the limo and then went to his side and they were on their way. They arrived at the restaurant and to them, it felt natural. There were no first date jitters, no nervousness that was there before, and no awkwardness. 

After dinner, they had walked around Paris and ended up underneath the Eiffel Tower. Where they danced, laughed, and had their moments. They were having the time of their life and they didn’t want it to end.

**First Fight**

Felix was running. He had just seen Marinette being held by Adrien in what seemed like an intimate hug and he didn’t know what to think. Marinette had let go of Adrien and was just about to say goodbye when she saw Felix in the corner of her eye. Both their eyes widened and Felix began to take a few steps back before running away with Marinette calling his name and running after him leaving Adrien just standing there.

“Felix, Slow down” Marinette yelled to him. 

Felix ignored her and kept running until they ended up under the Eiffel Tower and Marinette tackled him. She then used her strength to hold him there so they could both catch their breaths. The streets were almost empty with it being 8 pm. 

“Marinette let me go,” Felix commanded, “How are you holding me in place?”

“Shut up and listen,” Marinette demanded, “Whatever you think you saw was not the thing you saw”

“Really because what I saw was you and Adrien in an intimate embrace,” Felix accused her, “What do you still have feelings for him?”

“Felix I told you it wasn’t like that,” Marinette told him

“What was it Marinette because I don’t know what to think anymore,” Felix asked

“What you saw was me rejecting him,” Marinette answered

“Really because it didn’t look like it to me,” Felix scoffed

“Well that’s exactly what it was and if you can’t accept that then call me when you calmed down and actually thought about how I’m with you because I want to be with you,” Marinette hissed at him finally releasing him and getting up. 

Marinette walked away to go home leaving Felix on the ground with his thoughts.

**First Kiss**

Felix and Marinette were on another date just walking through Paris while there was a light drizzle of rain so they weren’t really getting wet. Marinette was wearing a pink v-neck strap top, white dotted skinny jeans, a red wine cardigan, white heeled shoes, a pink hobo bag, disc earrings, and a disc necklace ( [ this ](https://bmodish.com/casual-outfit-that-is-easy-to-get-and-to-wear/) ). Felix was wearing a white button-down dress shirt, essential chino pants, Justin sunglasses, rugged handcrafted lace-up boots, and a black wool overcoat ( [ this ](https://famousoutfits.com/dress-like-john-mayer/) ). They were walking, holding hands, and talking.

“It’s such a wonderful day for a walk,” Marinette commented as the began to arrive at the Eiffel Tower. There was a street band playing some music.

“It is,” Felix agreed, “remember how on our first date we danced under here”

The street band began to play ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran and Felix took Marinette’s hand they began to  [ dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYUtVCKh-XM) to the music. The few people who were there stopped and began to watch with a few taking out their phones and recording them. As the song finished and as did their dance they finished it with a kiss. They pulled away when they heard the claps of their audience and both blushed as they bowed.

**First ‘I Love You’s”**

Marinette and Felix were just hanging out and having a picnic at the park near Marinette’s home. They were both doing their own thing when Felix stopped reading his book and just stared at Marinette. Marinette was designing and was so focused on what she was doing she didn’t notice Felix staring. Meanwhile, Felix was enjoying the view of Marinette in her element. He adored her and would do anything for her.

So before he knew it he spoke saying, “I love you”

This made Marinette snap out of her focused faze and stare at him. Felix meanwhile was freaking out because he just said ‘I Love You’. They stared at each other for a moment with both having wide eyes but Marinette was also gaping. 

Marinette then launched herself at Felix and gave him a kiss before whispering into his ear, “I love you too”


End file.
